La caja de Pandora
by DeltaGamma
Summary: Muchos describirían a Tadashi como alguien "perfecto" sin sospechar que su secreto más oscuro y perverso se hallaba bajo su cama, al alcance del mundo. Por desgracia, fue Hiro quien lo descubrió.
1. Chapter 1

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

:

 **La caja de Pandora**

:

Solo había una verdad irrefutable en el mundo. Y no, no se trataba de algo científico como una fórmula matemática o una solución química. Esta verdad era más sencilla y más fácil de comprobar.

Esta verdad declaraba que Tadashi era perfecto.

Tal vez muchos pensaran aquello de sus hermanos mayores, o tal vez no, pero Hiro estaba seguro de que él era el único que tenía razón al afirmar que su hermano era impecable en todos los sentidos que la palabra pudiera abarcar.

Académicamente era innegable la perfección que Tadashi era capaz de alcanzar. Desde pequeño se había destacado con las notas más altas inclusive en proyectos que superaban las capacidades esperadas en los chicos de su edad a lo largo de los años —su tía Cass nunca fallaba en recordar a quien fuera que le hablara la vez que Tadashi, a los diez años, había dejado a todo un jurado boquiabierto durante un concurso de ciencia—, y se había graduado con honores a temprana edad, incluso más joven de lo que Hiro era cuando terminó la escuela.

Sumado a eso iba el hecho de que complementaba sus conocimientos con su físico. Contrario a lo que uno esperaría de un "cerebrito" como Tadashi, el muchacho eran tan listo como atractivo. Su cuerpo se había desarrollado en todos los lugares correctos: era alto, con hombros anchos y músculos definidos que no resultaban exagerados, sino proporcionales con el resto de su anatomía, además, tanto sus piernas como brazos eran fuertes, aunque no lo pareciera. En cuanto a sus facciones: nadie podía negar su belleza. Tenía un rostro delicado de piel inmaculada que le había heredado su ascendencia oriental. Se trataban de rasgos armoniosos acompañados por unos ojos dulces y una sonrisa encantadora que muy pocos tenían la fortuna de poseer. Por supuesto, no todo era obra de la genética. Tadashi no era un adicto al gimnasio pero sí era adepto a practicar deportes y participar de actividades dinámicas que, al igual que con sus estudios, realizaba con absoluta destreza hasta llegar a la cima.

No era holgazán y nunca se negaba a las competencias, fueran amistosas o con un fin material, pero al mismo tiempo no era codicioso ni competitivo. Simplemente sabía desempeñarse con el decoro adecuado.

Era porque siempre se mantenía en movimiento, rehusándose a ocultarse en un cuarto como muchos apodados _nerds_ hacían, que Tadashi gozaba de buena salud y estado mental.

Tampoco tenía problemas para socializar. Podía ser reservado, pero nunca tímido ni evasivo. Estaba dispuesto a conversar con todo aquel que se le acercara y le gustaba escuchar a las personas. Su voz era tranquila, igual que su actitud, invitando a la gente a tomar confianza cerca de él. Era seguro en su accionar, mas no engreído, y estaba dispuesto a reconocer y superar sus limitaciones o errores. Como si eso fuera poco, amaba ayudar al prójimo. La prueba irrefutable de ello era su más grande creación: Baymax, un robot diseñado, literalmente, para curar y hacer sentir bien a los demás. Hacía amigos con facilidad y si bien existía gente a la que por algún extraño motivo no le caía bien, Hiro no sabía de nadie que detestara o de lleno odiara a Tadashi.

La sola idea era inconcebible porque, aún más importante que lo ya mencionado, Tadashi era una buena persona. Y no había cualidad que superara esta bondad innata que él poseía. Tadashi era un chico que siempre ponía al resto antes que a sí mismo. Alguien dispuesto a extender la mano para ayudar a un desconocido en lugar de darle la espalda con indiferencia.

Y, por sobre todo lo demás, era un gran hermano. El mejor, si es que se podía. Siempre estaba ahí para Hiro, en las buenas y en las malas, brindándole un apoyo incondicional que el menor aún no había visto demostrar a nadie más. Si tenía problemas podía contar con la ayuda de Tadashi, podía estar seguro de que su hermano prestaría la atención que fuera requerida, ya fuera un consejo, una mano amiga o un oído para escuchar.

Era gracias a Tadashi que Hiro era quien era.

Ambos habían nacido con un gran intelecto, de hecho, ambos eran considerados prodigios (y no por nimiedades) pero Hiro era capaz de reconocer que no habría sido lo mismo para él si Tadashi no hubiera estado ahí para enseñarle, guiarle y explicarle aquellas cosas que le costaba comprender. Tadashi le había levantado cada vez que caía y le había tendido una mano cada vez que el camino se oscurecía, así como también le había empujado en la dirección correcta cada vez que se perdía. En sí, Hiro era capaz de reconocer que había sido afortunado al tener un hermano como Tadashi, que nunca había tenido alguien que hiciera por él todas esas cosas.

Lógicamente, Hiro sabía que a su hermano le debió suponer un inmenso esfuerzo alcanzar todos sus logros, pero no podía evitar verlo con ojos de fantasía donde Tadashi lograba cada cosa porque le era sencillo conseguirlo, como si no le costara nada en absoluto. Como si le fuera natural ser perfecto.

Y como si no fuera suficiente, Tadashi también le había abierto un lugar en su universidad y en su grupo de amigos.

Hiro en verdad se lo debía todo. Incluso cuando su vida amenazó con tomar un rumbo oscuro Tadashi estuvo ahí como un confidente y no como un enemigo, sacándolo del hoyo en el que comenzaba a hundirse de un modo efectivo y disimulado.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Mi hermano es genial. —Era una frase que Hiro se había acostumbrado a decir y que en verdad sentía.

Cada vez que lo hacía se aseguraba de mirar a Tadashi para captar su reacción. Sin falta, su hermano desviaba la mirada hacia un lado con una ligera sonrisa surcando sus labios mientras se frotaba las manos contra alguna parte del cuerpo. A veces era en la nuca, otras la cintura, y en ocasiones contra las piernas si se hallaba sentado. Como si estuviera intentando eliminar la vergüenza que el halago le provocaba.

Como si ser perfecto, en todo sentido de la palabra, fuera algo de lo cual avergonzarse.

A veces Hiro deseaba ser tan alto como él para tomarlo por los hombros y zarandearlo, tratar de hacerle entender que él era la única persona en el mundo que no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse. En especial cuando tenía a alguien como Hiro a su lado, día y noche. Resultaba casi insultante, a decir verdad, pues Hiro sí tenía motivos para sentir vergüenza de sí mismo.

Era enclenque y torpe, las interacciones sociales por lo general le incomodaban hasta el punto de balbucear frente a desconocidos, los deportes no le atraían en absoluto y cuando los practicaba se hastiaba con rapidez, además de que le costaba mantener el ritmo. Y ni hablar de su aspecto físico. Por ese lado Tadashi se había llevado todo lo bueno. Sí, había quienes le consideraban lindo o _bonito,_ pero cuando la gente hablaba de su hermano las palabras que lo calificaban solían ser atractivo o _sensual_. Incluso en el nivel académico Tadashi le superaba con creces: se había graduado un año más joven de lo que Hiro había logrado y todo sin la ayuda de un hermano mayor que le facilitara algunos aspectos de la vida. Entonces, sí, a veces Hiro se avergonzaba de sí mismo, pero porque era difícil ver lo positivo de su personalidad cuando tenía a un ser inmaculado como Tadashi a su lado donde era imposible para el resto del mundo no compararlos.

Por fortuna, Tadashi no era la clase de hermano que se jactaba y buscaba reafirmar su superioridad degradando a su familia cada vez que podía, siquiera como broma. Era lo opuesto a eso, gracias a lo cual las potenciales inseguridades de Hiro estaban reducidas al ocasional pensamiento pasajero que fallecía tras ver la sonrisa amable de su hermano.

—Tienes mucha suerte, niño —dijo uno de los pasantes que habían ido a ver los trabajos de ese año como parte de su aprendizaje. En el grupo todos eran mayores que Hiro y, pese a que lo decía con un gesto apacible, era evidente por el tono venenoso con el que le apodaba « _niño»_ que el sujeto estaba lleno de envidia—. Es decir, si no fuera por tu hermano ni siquiera estarías aquí.

Resopló buscando en la mirada de sus colegas la aprobación general. Uno desvió la mirada sin deseos de involucrarse, dos asintieron y otra sonrió en evidente acuerdo. Hiro, que en ese momento era quien exponía sobre el proyecto que le había conferido el premio en la feria y el ingreso a la universidad dos meses atrás, sus microbots, dudó un segundo antes de recomponerse. Lanzó una mirada a un lado, donde Tadashi se encontraba (siempre cerca, cuidándole en silencio) observando la escena con desaprobación. Fue esto lo que le otorgó la confianza necesaria para sonreír y decir:

—Así es. Tengo suerte de tener a mi hermano aquí —admitió—, ya que de no ser por él estaría desperdiciando mis capacidades en acciones insustanciales. En cambio, ahora puedo dar lo mejor de mí y demostrar que merezco un lugar en esta prestigiosa universidad, donde solo hay espacio para los mejores.

Miró directamente a los ojos del sujeto, que los hizo rodar con un bufido silencioso. No había modo de que Hiro pudiera convencerlo de que él estaba allí por merito propio y no porque su hermano había movido contactos para ayudarlo a ingresar, pero tampoco importaba. No tenía nada que probarle a gente como esa que solo le haría perder el tiempo, además, estaba seguro de que a su edad encontraría muchos como aquel en su camino.

—De acuerdo, continuemos… —dijo el profesor encargado con tono aburrido.

No parecía haber oído nada de lo que habían hablado, ya fuera la exposición o el intercambio entre alumnos, pero cabía la posibilidad de que ya no le interesara nada de lo que sucedía. Tal vez alguna vez fue un chico inteligente que soñó con ser científico, o algo dentro de las ramas de la ciencia, y en lugar de ello había quedado atascado en un puesto mediocre donde la vida le informó con un puñetazo que él no era tan increíble como alguna vez pensó. Tal vez el pasante que se alejó junto con el resto del grupo hacia la mesa de Wasabi dedicándole una última mirada cruel a Hiro fuera a terminar como él.

Al menos, eso imaginó Hiro sonriendo con sorna.

—No le hagas caso. Solo tiene envidia —dijo Tadashi acercándose a él y posando una mano reconfortante sobre su hombro.

La sonrisa de Hiro se desvaneció siendo reemplazada por un sentimiento de pena. Estaba seguro que Tadashi no pensaría algo como lo que acababa de cruzar por su mente, ni siquiera hacia su peor enemigo. Su hermano mantenía la vista sobre el grupo así que no captó el cambio en su expresión.

—Sí, lo noté.

—¿Quieres que vaya a hablar con…?

—¡No! —interrumpió con fuerza; eso sería lo más bochornoso que podría sucederle en ese instituto—. Cielos, no. No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? He lidiado con peores personas.

Agitó una mano restándole importancia. Tadashi le sonrió estrechándole más contra sí, compartiendo un medio abrazo de aquellos a los que Hiro estaba acostumbrado. No pasaba un día de su vida sin recibir uno, salvo que por razones de fuerza mayor no viera a su hermano en el transcurso de veinticuatro horas. No estaba seguro de si lo había soñado o no, pero Hiro juraba que una vez Tadashi lo había despertado solo para darle un abrazo en medio de la noche.

—Todo salió de maravilla, ¿no creen? —dijo Honey cuando el día finalizó y se dirigían todos juntos a la salida.

—¡Estuvo fenomenal! —exclamó Fred con entusiasmo. Había ido a ver la exposición de los trabajos en los que sus amigos habían puesto tanto empeño durante los últimos meses—. Wasabi, mi hombre, tú con tus rayos, ¡wush, wam! Y Honey, ¡tu chicle gigante! Súúúper.

—Eh, gracias, Fred, qué lindo, pero eso no era chicle —dijo la chica.

—Y no eran rayos —comentó Wasabi por lo bajo.

Hiro soltó una risita al oírlos. No llevaba mucho tiempo de conocerlos, pero ya los apreciaba. Eran los amigos de Tadashi, al fin y al cabo, era de esperarse que fueran agradables. El hecho de que no tuvieran problema en incluir al hermano menor de uno de los integrantes, que lo reconocieran como un igual en lugar de como una molestia o un niño que no podía hacer amigos propios, demostraba la clase de gente que eran. Buenos, inteligentes, amables. Había muchos adjetivos positivos con los que podría describir a ese grupo.

Pero no era de sorprender. Tadashi era perfecto, por lo que resultaba natural que sus amistades encajaran en las casillas de su perfección. Tadashi se relacionaba con gente de "oro", personas de corazón puro e influencia favorable. No había nada que criticar ahí, como no había nada que criticar en ningún aspecto de su vida.

—¡Hasta mañana muchachos! Ah, Tadashi, te escribiré más tarde para terminar de organizar —dijo Honey mientras se alejaba.

Cada uno siguió su rumbo hacia sus vehículos, siendo Hiro el único menor sin licencia. Gracias a los cielos por la _scooter_ de Tadashi.

—¿A qué se refería? —preguntó subiendo detrás de su hermano.

—Ah, una tontería.

Se encogió de hombros como si no tuviera importancia, sin siquiera mirar a Hiro. La evasiva y la expresión cuidadosamente neutral que portaba encendieron las llamas de la sospecha en Hiro, que no pudo reprimir una sonrisa burlona ante la idea que entró en su mente. Antes de que pudiera molestar a Tadashi, este encendió la moto y puso marcha. La idea de fastidiarlo había desaparecido de sus pensamientos cuando llegaron a la casa, pero no la había olvidado. Solo necesitaba otra oportunidad.

Hiro bajó de la moto, listo para ingresar, pero Tadashi lo detuvo.

—Y… ¿cómo te sientes?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes, —Tadashi realizó un gesto con la mano, como si señalara a su alrededor—, con los chicos y los estudios. Es tu primer mes en la universidad, sé que es un cambio importante.

Hiro le restó importancia con un resoplido.

—Qué va, sabes que me adapto rápido. Además… todos allí son bastante geniales, así que… —Se encogió de hombros.

—Me alegro.

Tadashi suspiró aliviado antes de dedicarle una sonrisa. En verdad lucía feliz.

—Deja de preocuparte, ya no soy un bebé —le recordó Hiro fingiendo que las acciones de su hermano eran una molestia.

—Es verdad, pero eso no significa que vaya a dejar de hacerlo.

Bajó de la moto y su brazo rodeó automáticamente los hombros de Hiro, atrayéndolo hacia él con facilidad. Hiro trató de quitarlo, sin poner un esfuerzo real en el gesto, envidiando la altura y la fuerza de Tadashi. Este debió notarlo porque antes de abrir la puerta bajó la mirada, le sonrió y dijo:

— _Pequeñín._

—Cállate, ya verás en unos años quién será el pequeñín —afirmó con vehemencia, aunque aquello era solo una fantasía que esperaba se hiciera realidad.

Confiaba en que el tiempo le ayudaría a desarrollarse favorablemente como había hecho con Tadashi pero a veces temía que fuera a quedarse como un enclenque para toda la vida.

—¿Quién es el pequeñín de quién? —preguntó Cass, que había oído parte de la conversación cuando abrieron la puerta del café.

Genial, lo que faltaba. Los ojos de su tía estaban fijos en él con un brillo de picardía inconfundible, sin duda asumiendo que se referían a Hiro. Es decir, no era difícil de suponer, teniendo en cuenta los puntos a favor de Tadashi, pero sería bueno por una vez ser tratado como un adulto.

—Tadashi, cuando lo supere en altura —respondió de mala gana mientras su tía le besaba la mejilla; luego Hiro se dirigió hacia las escaleras, volteando para agregar—: y en tamaño.

—¡Wu! Ese es el espíritu. —Apoyó Cass—. Mi niñito crecerá grande y fuerte, ¡ah!, para eso debes alimentarte bien. ¿Qué tal si preparo verduras al horno esta noche? —sugirió, aunque parecía hablar más para ella que para los demás.

La sonrisa de Tadashi no hizo más que aumentar desde que entraron a la casa, mirando a Hiro con diversión. Hiro le enseñó la lengua logrando que una risita escapara de los labios de su hermano, y el rostro le ardió por el fastidio. Definitivamente aquel gesto no favorecía su intención de ser visto como un adulto.

Entró en la habitación, sacó sus cuadernos, lanzó la mochila lejos y se sentó al escritorio para hacer los deberes. Tadashi no tardó en subir también, pero Hiro le ignoró.

—En verdad le estás poniendo empeño —comentó.

—Claro, debo dar lo mejor de mí.

Hiro no volteó a verlo, su atención ocupada por las cuentas que adornaban sus hojas. Lo cierto es que quería mantenerse al nivel de su hermano y de la clase en general. Como era su primer año, no compartía más que la clase especial con Tadashi, sin embargo, más de un profesor se había encargado de decirle: «Qué alegría tener al hermano de Tadashi con nosotros. Estamos seguros de que tú también harás grandes cosas», lo que no debería afectarle, pero resultaba imposible no sentir cierta presión bajo esas expectativas.

Oyó los ruidos que Tadashi realizaba en su lado de la habitación (su mochila contra la silla, el colchón hundiéndose bajo su peso, la ropa al ser removida, el armario al abrirse) y lo sintió cuando se acercó a él por detrás, aunque no volteó a verlo en ningún momento. Lo sentía a su espalda, leyendo, y se rehusó a reconocer su presencia hasta que Tadashi soltó un meditativo: «Hmm».

Hiro giró al instante, alarmado.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hice mal? —Tadashi sonrió con las manos a la espalda al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros—. Si ves algo mal tienes que decirme.

—Mmm, no, dejaré que lo descubras. —Se alejó en dirección a la puerta con paso andante—. Iré a ayudar a la tía con la comida, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

Hiro no respondió. Estaba ocupado revisando con desesperación lo poco que había completado hasta el momento. Lo hojeó una, dos, tres veces. No podía ver el error. Le llevó un tiempo vergonzoso comprender que Tadashi le había gastado una broma.

Debió sumirse demasiado en su trabajo, porque estaba llegando al final cuando la voz de su tía le llamó a comer.

—¡Un segundo! —pidió.

Y…, ¡listo! Bajó las escaleras satisfecho consigo mismo. Cass y Tadashi estaban llevando los platos a la mesa cuando Hiro ocupó su lugar, dedicando una mala cara a su hermano cuando sus ojos se encontraron, a lo que el mayor se limitó a soltar una risita.

—¿No te dejan deberes? —preguntó Hiro tomando un bocado de la batata cuando los otros dos se hubieron sentado también.

—No en el primer mes. En mi año estamos demasiado ocupados con nuestros proyectos, así que nos dejan un poco de espacio. Al comienzo.

Hiro farfulló mientras Cass se lanzaba en otro de sus discursos sobre lo orgullosa que estaba de ellos. El móvil de Tadashi emitió un sonido, señalando la llegada de un mensaje. El chico lo leyó y comenzó a escribir una respuesta.

—¿Quién es?

—Solo es Honey.

Los ojos de Cass se iluminaron y la mujer comenzó a canturrear un agudo «uuuhh» al que Hiro se unió con prisa, encontrando una nueva oportunidad para molestar a Tadashi.

—Así que Honey, ¿eh?

Tadashi no apartó los ojos del aparato, pero una sonrisa abochornada se dibujó en sus labios al tiempo que tocaba su flequillo, claras señales que reforzaban las suposiciones de su familia.

—Los he visto en la universidad, y puedo decirte que algo sucede ahí —le dijo a Cass.

—¿Ah, sí? Qué interesante.

—Si fueras más observador habrías notado el modo en que mira a Fred —rebatió Tadashi.

Su respuesta era débil y poco creíble, otorgando más puntos en su contra. Hiro compartió una mirada con su tía.

—Y… ¿qué es lo que dice tu _amiga_? —Quiso saber Cass.

—Estamos organizando un viaje para el fin de semana.

—Uuuuhh —corearon nuevamente.

—Ya basta, ustedes dos —dijo Tadashi apartando por fin la mirada del móvil—. No hay nada entre nosotros, y si de verdad necesitan saberlo: también irán Fred y otra amiga.

—Uy, uy, uy, dos chicas y dos chicos, interesante. —Continuó Cass.

—Agh, no tienen remedio. —Tadashi agitó una mano como si diera por terminada la conversación, pero se veía contento así que no habían sobrepasado ningún límite.

—¿A dónde irán? —preguntó Hiro.

Tadashi se tomó unos segundos para masticar y tragar la comida, pues nunca hablaba con la boca llena. Sus modales siempre fueron ejemplares.

—Fred tiene una cabaña en las montañas, así que pasaremos tres o cuatro días allí.

Hiro intentó imaginarlo. Se oía como una experiencia agradable; teniendo en cuenta cómo eran sus amigos, sin duda Tadashi pasaría un gran rato.

—Qué suerte…

—Ey, cuando nos desocupemos de los estudios podemos organizar un viaje nosotros —sugirió Tadashi buscando la mirada de Hiro.

—¡Ah! ¡Qué gran idea! —exclamó Cass con emoción; luego frunció el ceño—. Aunque no sé cómo haré con la cafetería. Tendría que buscar alguien que se encargue por mí, o, mejor, calcular en qué época del año me conviene cerrar…

Tadashi la contempló un momento con los ojos bien abiertos y con lentitud abrió la boca para responder.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Se aclaró la garganta—. Los tres debemos hacer un viaje, sin falta. Creo que nos hará bien a todos.

Cass extendió una mano para acariciarle el brazo en un gesto maternal y el muchacho no tardó en devolverle una sonrisa amable. Entonces Cass estiró el otro brazo para aferrar la mano de Hiro, de ese modo uniéndolos a los tres.

—Sí, también creo que nos hará bien —susurró Cass.

Hiro se aclaró la garganta intentando imitar a Tadashi, claro que el sonido que su hermano emitió había sido más elegante y casual mientras que el suyo había emergido como si se tratara de un animal ahogado.

—Permítanme. —Recogió los platos y se puso en pie.

—Oh, no, no, déjamelo a mí. Mis pequeños genios tienen que concentrarse en sus estudios.

Cass le quitó los platos de las manos, le besó la mejilla y se dirigió al fregadero. Hiro negó ligeramente en su dirección sin poder reprimir un gesto de cariño. Borró la expresión cuando Tadashi pasó junto a él dándole un suave empujón con la cadera y dedicándole una sonrisa burlona; en sus manos llevaba los vasos. _Claro_ que Tadashi iba a ayudar aunque Cass les dijera que no, estaba en su naturaleza.

Hiro volteó hacia la mesa con la intención de seguir el ejemplo de su hermano, pero en vez de eso sus ojos se toparon con algo mejor: la gorra de Tadashi colgada en la silla. Por supuesto, los buenos modales de su hermano requerían que se quitara la gorra a la mesa.

Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa cerciorándose de que Tadashi no estuviera mirando, luego la tomó y se la probó.

Solo había unos pocos casos en los que su hermano se quitaba la preciada gorra: a la mesa, para dormir o bañarse, y en lugares donde estuviera prohibido ingresar con gorra. Fuera de esos casos, el accesorio nunca faltaba en la cabeza de Tadashi. Hiro no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar si lo tomaba prestado, pero tenía la edad suficiente como para averiguarlo.

Recogió la sal y las servilletas y se dirigió con paso lento hacia la cocinilla donde Cass lavaba los platos mientras Tadashi dejaba las cosas sucias a un lado. Hiro mantuvo la mirada fija en su hermano, esperando a que volteara para ver su expresión; en cuanto lo hizo, Tadashi se detuvo de golpe y se le quedó viendo con un gesto incomprensible, como si se hubiera quedado paralizado.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal me queda? —Gastó con un tono petulante y un gesto igual de engreído.

Tadashi se frotó las manos contra la ropa, tensó los labios y frunció el entrecejo. Retomó la marcha quitándole la gorra a Hiro, que soltó una breve risita al ver que había logrado afectar a su hermano.

—Bueno, muchas gracias por la cena pero debo terminar mis deberes —se despidió antes de subir las escaleras con grandes zancadas.

Se precipitó contra su escritorio y sacó el libro del cual le habían pedido armar un resumen del tercer capítulo. No pasó mucho hasta que Tadashi volvió a entrar en el cuarto. Hiro estaba tan sumergido en la lectura que no captó cuando el mayor se acercó a él; su concentración se quebró cuando Tadashi dejó caer su gorra sobre la cabeza de Hiro en un movimiento preciso.

—¿Qué estás…?

Tadashi se recargó contra el escritorio con los brazos cruzados y le dedicó una mirada contemplativa. Parecía estar analizando algo, porque sus ojos recorrían la figura de Hiro con cuidado, enarcando una ceja, inclinando la cabeza y llevando una mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

Hiro le dedicó una mirada incrédula.

—De acuerdo, ¿vas a decirme qué se supone que haces?

En lugar de responder, Tadashi se apartó del escritorio, le quitó la gorra y volvió a colocársela al revés. Lo rodeó mirándole con detenimiento, por lo que Hiro tuvo que girar en su asiento para ver lo que hacía. En serio, eso era ridículo.

—Oye, si estás pensando en regalarme una gorra, te lo agradezco pero sabes que no uso —dijo con tono aburrido esperando que su gesto demostrara lo poco impresionado que estaba con su comportamiento. Tadashi se limitó a sonreír de medio lado—. Ya, lamento haber usado tu gorra. Ahora déjame en paz. —Le devolvió el objeto lanzándolo contra su pecho.

Tadashi lo atrapó con facilidad; entonces caminó hacia su lado del cuarto y se inclinó junto a la cama. Una punzada de culpa recorrió el pecho de Hiro al verlo: su hermano era grande, sin embargo, el espacio que constituía su habitación era el más pequeño de la casa, todo porque prefería darle más lugar a Hiro antes que reclamarlo para sí. Por supuesto que Tadashi había insistido en que no tenía problema con dormir en un pequeño rincón, era un muchacho humilde que prefería dar en vez de recibir. Hiro, por otro lado, era lo suficientemente egoísta como para aceptar el trato sin dudarlo, incluso aunque sintiera cierta culpa por su falta de consideración no lograba tener el valor de decir: "¿Por qué mejor no dividimos la habitación de forma justa?", porque entonces tendría que ceder los privilegios que tener la parte más grande del cuarto le suponía.

Vio como su hermano extraía una caja de debajo de la cama para luego sacar de su interior un cuaderno. Empujó la caja de regreso a su lugar con un pie, tomó un lápiz de su mesita de luz y se recostó sobre la cama.

Hiro lo había visto hacer eso muchas veces. Aparentemente era allí donde Tadashi bocetaba proyectos o dibujaba para despejar su mente.

 _Aburrido._

Regresó a su lectura sin más preámbulos. Por desgracia, parecía imposible poder completar una lectura de corrida en esos tiempos. Había alcanzado la última página cuando inexplicablemente, impulsado por ese instinto silencioso que le alertaba cuando alguien lo estaba observando, sintió que debía mirar atrás y, al hacerlo, sus ojos se toparon con la mirada de Tadashi. Él lo observaba desde la cama con intensidad pero regresó la mirada al cuaderno con una expresión neutra que Hiro no pudo analizar.

Sin encontrarle importancia, regresó a su lectura.

—Hiro, mañana tienes clases, ve a dormir —dijo Tadashi a los pocos minutos apagando la luz de su lado.

—¡Sí! Ya casi termino…

Mantuvo la luz sobre su mesada encendida y apagó la principal para no molestar a su hermano. Guardó los libros cuando terminó, se cambió y apagó la última luz; luego se metió en la cama con un suspiro de placer. Dormía mejor desde que había comenzado las clases en la _escuelita de nerds._ Tener una meta, un objetivo en el cual volcar toda su energía y talento era completamente satisfactorio, en especial cuando hacía lo que más le gustaba en el proceso.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía completo.

Lanzó una sonrisa en dirección a donde Tadashi se encontraba solo para regresar la vista al techo con prisa, frunciendo los labios con incomodidad.

Cuando adolescentes compartían dormitorio ciertas cosas resultaban inevitables, pero Tadashi siempre se las había ingeniado para ocultarlas lo mejor posible: era en extremo silencioso (tanto que uno jamás sospecharía lo que sucedía) y siempre se aseguraba de hacerlo en momentos y lugares donde nadie podría verle o interrumpirle. Lo que Tadashi ignoraba, sin embargo, era que el shōji que "separaba" el cuarto no servía para ocultar sombras y que la luz que ingresaba por la ventana de su pared intensificaba las sombras de los objetos a su paso: la mesita de luz, la cama y su cuerpo. Que, por el movimiento frenético de su hombro que se extendía a lo largo del brazo, delataba lo que estaba haciendo.

No era la primera vez que veía semejante escena, pero Hiro no se atrevía a comentarle que había algunas cosas que el papel del cuarto no bloqueaba. No solo porque sería incómodo hablar de ello sino también porque sabía que entonces Tadashi bloquearía la vista para evitar que se repitiera.

Y no, Hiro no quería _ver_ eso, pero en las noches donde sus pensamientos eran crueles y el corazón le pesaba, era reconfortante poder girar la cabeza y descubrir que Tadashi estaba a unos pocos metros. Cerca, brindándole su compañía.

Era más sencillo dejarse llevar por el sueño entonces. Así como en estos casos, todo lo que debía hacer era voltear hacia el otro lado y pretender que no había visto nada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

 **:**

 **La caja de Pandora**

 **:**

Lo malo de los sábados era que no había absolutamente nada que ver en la televisión.

Sí, muchos preferirían salir y disfrutar del día. El sol, el aire fresco, los amigos, y demás tonterías. Hiro no era de esos. Estar afuera era incluso más aburrido que quedarse dentro porque entonces no tenía _nada_ que hacer, solo sentarse con sus pensamientos y para eso prefería utilizar su habitación. En cuanto a las amistades: las pocas que tuvo se habían perdido cuando se egresó antes que los demás chicos de su edad. La mayoría en su clase lo había considerado engreído (simples palabras de envidia) y los pocos que lo toleraban lo habían despedido con promesas de mantenerse en contacto que ninguno pensaba cumplir.

El precio de la inteligencia.

Así que, para distraerse, prefería encender el televisor y observar con ojos vacíos la caricatura que ya había visto más de tres veces; dejar que su mente descansara de un modo que solo la pantalla del televisor podía permitir, perdida en un mundo abstracto y nulo. Era así como lograba "apagar" los pensamientos que usualmente se arremolinaban en su cabeza sin forma de escapar. Cuando podía, los dejaba fluir en forma de proyectos y planes, pero había momentos como ese en donde no quería nada más que calmar su cabeza y relajarse.

No pensar en nada.

La puerta interior del garaje, la que conectaba la cocina con el mismo, se abrió. Hiro no apartó la mirada del aparato pero por el rabillo del ojo pudo diferenciar a Tadashi. No le prestó atención siquiera cuando su hermano se acercó hasta detenerse junto al sillón en donde Hiro se encontraba recostado despreocupadamente, con la cabeza sobre un apoyabrazos y las piernas estiradas hasta el otro.

—Vaya, esto sí que es vida, ¿hm?

Hiro respondió con un sonido gutural que no transmitía nada más que reconocer que el otro le había hablado.

—¿Qué estás mirando? —Tadashi inclinó el cuerpo (innecesariamente, si Hiro debía decirlo) para observar la pantalla—. Ah, el viejo He-man. Clásico.

Por fin Hiro apartó la vista del televisor luego de lo que parecieron horas y miró a su hermano con una mueca sarcástica; sonrió de medio lado. Tadashi también sonreía, pero era aquella sonrisa ligera acompañada por unos párpados relajados, casi entrecerrados, que él nunca sabía descifrar. La propia sonrisa de Hiro se tornó insegura cuando los ojos negros del mayor se desviaron hacia abajo, recorriendo su cuerpo con una mirada veloz antes de regresar al rostro de Hiro como si nunca se hubieran apartado de ahí.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Hiro, aún sonriendo con la misma duda.

—Hazme un lugar.

—No, estoy cómodo.

—Ya qué.

Antes de que Hiro pudiera reaccionar, se inclinó, le tomó por las piernas, las levantó y se sentó. En vez de empujarlo, Tadashi reposicionó las piernas más delgadas sobre sus muslos. Hiro se removió con una queja de indignación, pero Tadashi apoyó las manos sobre sus piernas y lo sostuvo en el lugar.

—Oye —renegó. Ante la mirada que su hermano le dedicó (la misma de antes solo que con una sonrisa más prominente) resopló—. Cómo quieras, eres tú el que hace de mueble.

—Hmm.

Regresó la mirada a la pantalla. Las manos de Tadashi continuaban reposando sobre su rodilla pero no tardaron en tornarse un peso ornamental, fácil de ignorar, así como lo era la tela de la ropa alrededor de su cuerpo o el almohadón que había quedado bajo su espalda. Se concentró en la mezcla de colores chillones, opacos y las luces blancas en intervalos que caracterizaban las animaciones de los 80's hasta el punto de dañar la vista. Un rato después, ignorarlo no fue tan sencillo. Las manos de su hermano se hicieron notar cuando se deslizaron por su pierna con un tacto suave, ligero. Aquello apartó su vaga concentración de la pantalla. Su mente, que había estado al borde de sumirse una vez más en el dócil abandono, se activó como si una alarma sonara dentro de su cabeza.

En un principio trató de ignorarlo, pensando que Tadashi solo estaba acomodando sus manos, pero la caricia persistió. Arriba y abajo, una y otra vez en el mismo movimiento delicado. Hiro le lanzó una mirada descubriendo que su hermano mantenía la vista fija en el televisor, los ojos abiertos y perdidos, sin pestañear.

—Oye, ¿qué pasa con esos mimos? No soy Mochi, sabes —bromeó.

Tadashi pareció sobresaltarse, girando a verle como si se hubiera olvidado que Hiro estaba ahí. Se mostró confundido antes de bajar la mirada hacia sus manos; al ver lo que hacía las apartó con una exclamación ahogada.

—¡Ah! Claro, no… lo siento… —balbuceó—. Estaba concentrado en el dibujo —murmuró quitándose la gorra, pasando una mano por su cabello y volviéndola a colocar.

Movió las manos en el aire buscando dónde apoyarlas sin tocar a Hiro; ningún lugar parecía adecuado así que al final optó por cruzar los brazos con las manos bien seguras bajo las axilas. Como si estuvieran fuera de su control y ese fuera el único modo de mantenerlas quietas. Su boca se curvó hacia abajo en un gesto agrio, como si hubiera hecho algo malo y eso le hubiera supuesto una reprimenda.

—Ey, está bien —dijo Hiro, aunque no tenía idea de por qué sintió el impulso de tranquilizarlo.

Los ojos de Tadashi se movieron en su dirección pero no le miró directamente a la cara. Se aclaró la garganta y su cuerpo se relajó de forma artificial.

—¿No deberías estar afuera? Ya sabes, hacer actividad y disfrutar de la naturaleza. —Cambió de tema—. Así como todos los niños deberían.

—Ja-ja —burló Hiro—. Nah. Eso es aburrido.

—No te veo más divertido aquí adentro.

—Hablando de salir… —Hiro se incorporó hasta sentarse con las piernas cruzadas—. ¿Listo para tu viaje?

Ahora que las piernas ya no estaban sobre sus muslos, Tadashi liberó sus manos y las llevó tras su nuca en una pose relajada.

—Por supuesto. Aunque no confió en qué tan preparado vaya a ir Fred.

—Cómo sea, seguro lo pasarás fenomenal. La montaña, tus amigos… —Se inclinó hacia adelante para decirle al oído con tono burlón—: tu nooooviaaaa.

Se hizo hacia atrás con una risita al tiempo que Tadashi le propinaba un empujón en juego. También sonreía, así que Hiro pensó lo mismo que había pensado la noche de la exposición: no debía estar lejos de la verdad.

—Qué va. Somos solo amigos, ya basta con eso. —Se mordió el labio inferior con la vista clavada en la madera del techo.

Hiro se preguntó si acaso estaría pensando en Honey y en las cosas que harían durante ese viaje. Ciertas ideas, no tan inocentes, asomaron a la mente de Hiro que intentó apartarlas tan rápido como se habían formado. Su hermano era casi un adulto, esas cosas pasaban, pero no significaba que Hiro quisiera pensar en ellas. No era asunto suyo. Lo que tal vez sí le incumbía era que Tadashi se iría en un divertido viaje mientras él se quedaba allí solo. Sí, Cass le haría compañía, pero no era lo mismo.

—Ey, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Tadashi notando su expresión.

—Nada. Es solo… —Agachó la cabeza con pena—. Te voy a extrañar.

Tadashi le dio unos toques en el mentón instándole a levantar la mirada. Le sonreía con dulzura y sus ojos no emitían más que cariño; así era su hermano: bondad y amor puro.

—Me iré cuatro días, eso es todo. No te angusties, ¿de acuerdo?

—No me angustio. Solo…

Se encogió de hombros rehuyendo la mirada del mayor. Tadashi soltó un suspiro antes de estirarse y rodearle los hombros en un abrazo reconfortante. Hiro lo devolvió sin dudar, adorando que su hermano no se reservara el contacto físico ni fuera de esos que dejaban de mostrar cariño a sus parientes solo porque lo veían como una muestra de "debilidad". Incluso abrazarlo era una experiencia distinta a la de abrazar a cualquier otra persona; parecía que el cuerpo de Tadashi hubiese sido creado para dar afecto. Había algo en sus músculos al sentirlos, en la calidez corporal que emanaba, en el modo en que sostenía a los demás en brazos, que simplemente dejaban a uno contento y seguro. O al menos, así era para Hiro. Pero supuso que el resto de las personas debía sentirlo también.

Así era Tadashi.

 _Perfecto. Perfecto. Perfecto._ Canturreó en su cabeza.

En algún momento había cerrado los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación, porque cuando Tadashi comenzó a apartarse lentamente Hiro tuvo que abrirlos una vez más. Tadashi no se apartó mucho: solo lo suficiente como para mirarle a la cara. Sus narices prácticamente se rosaban y, aunque había una extraña vacilación en la expresión del mayor, Hiro no dejó de sonreír. Era el "efecto Tadashi", como le gustaba llamarlo en privado.

Por un momento creyó que su hermano sería tan ridículamente tierno como para darle un beso esquimal, pero el único movimiento que realizó fue el de sus ojos cuando se desviaron por una fracción de segundo hacia la boca de Hiro. Al instante se apartó, alejándose y frotando las manos contra sus piernas.

—De acuerdo, sí. —Se aclaró la garganta poniéndose de pie—. Bueno, tú sigue aquí pudriendo tu gran cerebro…

—¡Esto me ayuda!

—… y yo iré a preparar mi bolso y ver si Cass necesita algo.

Volvió a aclararse la garganta antes de voltear y dirigirse a la puerta. De espaldas a Hiro se frotó la nuca y luego el rostro antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras su paso.

Hiro miró el televisor pero de pronto no era tan agradable estar allí solo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

 **:**

 **La caja de Pandora**

 **:**

Un auto negro, esos de lujo que la gente importante conducía en las películas, estacionó en la entrada del café. El chofer, un hombre bien vestido y con modales exagerados, ingresó en la estancia y preguntó por Tadashi.

—Vengo en nombre del señor Frederickson —anunció a una muy desprevenida Cass.

La mujer tardó unos segundos en salir del asombro de encontrarse ante tal sujeto, reconociendo el nombre como uno de los que Tadashi había mencionado al hablar de sus amistades. Con un tímido «ya regreso», se dirigió a la planta alta. La puerta que daba a la habitación de sus sobrinos estaba abierta y del interior surgían las voces de los mismos, en especial la de Hiro. Se asomó a ver y los encontró sentados uno junto al otro frente al televisor, cada uno con un mando, jugando uno de esos videojuegos que ella no comprendía. Se recargó contra el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa. Los contempló con un orgullo y amor digno de una madre; sus niños eran únicos. Inteligentes los dos, y buenas personas. Además, mantenían una relación que ella nunca antes había visto entre hermanos. Nunca reñían, compartían todo y se querían. La propia Cass aún recordaba las mil discordias que había tenido con su hermano y cuánto tiempo habían pasado separados antes del accidente. Claro que no por eso lo había querido menos, pero la diferencia era notable.

Incluso entonces, mientras jugaban, Tadashi lanzaba largas miradas a su hermano. Miradas cargadas de cariño y diversión, que parecían querer agradecer a Hiro por todo lo bueno que había en el mundo. Cass las notaba y un inmenso alivio se apoderaba de su pecho. Sabía que Tadashi siempre cuidaría de Hiro, si algún día llegaba a sucederle algo a ella. Era un muchacho —ya un hombre— excepcional; a veces creía que el mayor de sus sobrinos no tenía un gramo de egoísmo en su ser, pues omitiría cualquier disconformidad propia con tal de complacer a su hermanito, y _eso_ era algo que no se veía en muchos hermanos. Tadashi lo daba todo por los demás, pero ¿con Hiro? Daba hasta lo que no tenía.

Si solo ella hubiera tenido esa consideración con su hermano antes… De haber sabido que algún día lo perdería, entonces, definitivamente…

Tal vez Tadashi lo entendía. Tal vez su muchacho pensaba en eso cada vez que veía a Hiro. Tal vez él, con su mente aguda, podía ponerse en el lugar de Cass y sabía que debía aprovechar cada momento que pudiera junto a su hermanito, porque algún día tal vez no podría.

Se aclaró la garganta, en parte para llamar la atención de los chicos y en parte porque sabía que acabaría en llanto si continuaba pensando aquellas cosas, y anunció:

—Tadashi… —Volvió a aclararse la garganta intentando mostrar una expresión más animada—, hay un señor abajo esperando por ti. Viene de parte del "señor Frederickson" —burló.

—¡Ah! En seguida bajo, gracias tía Cass.

Tadashi dejó el mando a un lado y se puso de pie para dirigirse a su lado de la habitación, en donde sus valijas yacían listas. Hiro, que hasta entonces había estado riendo y exclamando frases victoriosas sin apartar la vista de la pantalla, realizó un mohín dejando caer sus hombros con decepción.

—Oh. —Fue todo lo que dijo.

Cass dejó pasar primero a Tadashi, que llevaba la correa de un bolso cruzada sobre su pecho y una valija en mano, y luego esperó a Hiro para rodearle los hombros con un brazo en modo reconfortante. Juntos bajaron las escaleras hasta donde el chofer aguardaba. Al ver llegar a Tadashi, el sujeto se apresuró en pedirle las valijas.

—Señor Hamada, permítame.

Abrió el baúl y comenzó a guardarlas, mientras tanto, Tadashi se volvió hacia su familia.

—Así que… cuatro días —dijo Hiro, fingiendo un desinterés que ninguno de los mayores creía.

—Ey, habré regresado antes de que notes que me fui —respondió Tadashi con _esa_ mirada particular.

—Pff, ¿quién se preocupa por eso? Lamento que no te vayas más tiempo, eso es todo.

—Sin embargo, cuatro días es mucho… después de todo, es la primera vez que te vas de viaje por tu cuenta —comentó Cass, y de pronto la realidad del asunto cayó como un peso sobre ella—. Como han crecido, ahora asisten a la universidad, se van de viaje, tienen novias…

—Que no es mi novia.

Aquello sacó una sonrisa de los labios de Hiro. Se frotó un brazo y con gesto humilde dijo:

—Ya. Pero ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto.

Y se abrazaron.

Cass los observó incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa. Involuntariamente juntó las manos y entrelazó los dedos, un gesto inconsciente que realizaba cuando presenciaba un acto dulce, tierno o llanamente enternecedor, y por lo general sus sobrinos eran todo eso. Eso y más. Hiro fue el primero en apartarse, tratando de fingir que aquel contacto era demasiado sentimental para él, mientras que Tadashi mantuvo el contacto el mayor tiempo posible: en sí, cuando abrazaba a Hiro nunca daba señales de querer dejarlo ir, y cuando lo hacía sus manos permanecían el mayor tiempo posible sobre el cuerpo contrario, en la cabeza, en los hombros o la cintura, deslizándose lejos lentamente, como si les costara hacerlo.

Un maullido los alertó de que Mochi había salido a la calle. El gordo gato esperó a tener la atención de los tres sobre él y, una vez cumplido su cometido, avanzó con pereza hacia la esquina, moviendo las orejas de un lado a otro con curiosidad.

—Yo iré por él —dijo Hiro, yendo en busca del gato como una clara excusa para alejarse de la escena y disimular lo mucho que la partida de su hermano le estaba afectando.

Tadashi lo observó con _esa_ mirada, más intensa que antes, y Cass no se molestó en ocultar su sonrisa. Le acarició la mejilla para llamar su atención, acomodando a su paso los mechones de cabello que escapaban por los bordes de la gorra.

—No debe haber nadie en el mundo que ame a su hermano del modo en que tú amas a Hiro —murmuró.

Sus palabras no eran nada más que honestas, pensadas con el propósito de transmitir a Tadashi lo bueno que ella veía en él. Sin embargo, en lugar de reaccionar del modo en que ella habría esperado, su sobrino se puso pálido, apartó la mirada con una expresión consternada y le llevó tres intentos encontrar su propia voz. Mientras hablaba, se frotó las manos contra los lados de la cintura, como si estuviera secando un repentino sudor.

—Me están esperando. Será mejor que me vaya.

Le dio un beso fugaz, se acomodó la gorra y subió al auto tras lanzar un último saludo con la mano a Hiro. El chofer, que había estado esperando pacientemente junto al coche, subió al instante y puso en marcha el auto. Cass lo vio alejarse con una mano sobre el pecho, preocupada.

Su niño aún no se había alejado ni cincuenta metros de su hogar y ella ya lo extrañaba.

Giró hacia la entrada del café, donde Hiro aguardaba con Mochi en brazos.

—Descuida, volverá pronto —aseguró al ver la expresión del chico.

—Lo sé —respondió este ingresando y dejando ir al gato—. Es solo que… es extraño.

—Ni me lo digas.

Cass cerró la puerta con llave y se dispuso a hacerse cargo del hogar para despistar su mente, pero una breve mirada a Hiro la detuvo. Quizá ella no fuera una genio de las ciencias, pero sí era una genio de los sentimientos y en ese momento el chico lucía en urgente necesidad de una conversación.

—Cariño, ¿qué sucede? Sabes que cuatro días pasan volando.

—No es eso. Es que… bueno, Tadashi ya tiene dieciocho y hasta ahora siempre estuvo con nosotros, pero… supongo que algún día querrá irse, ¿no?

—Supongo… —Cass se mordió el labio. Ella definitivamente no quería pensar en esas cosas—. Es parte de crecer.

Hiro suspiró con resignación.

—Supongo —repitió—. ¿Está mal si no quiero que eso pase?

—Oh, mi cielo, claro que no. —Le acarició la cabeza—. Es normal sentirse así. Pero te prometo que aún falta bastante tiempo para que tu hermano quiera algo como eso. Ya sabes que no puede hacer nada sin nosotros —bromeó. Hiro compartió una sonrisa con ella—. Bien, ¿qué dices de una chocolatada caliente?

—¿Con malvaviscos?

—Hecho.

Se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el chocolate, manteniendo una conversación tranquila con Hiro —que, al igual que ella, seguramente no deseaba estar solo— y ninguno mencionó la falta del tercer integrante de la casa en aquella imagen.

La ausencia se notaba cuando sabían que sería más larga de lo usual.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

 **:**

 **La caja de Pandora**

 **:**

 _[IMAGEN]_

 **Dile a tía Cass que me están matando de hambre.**

 _Diiiuuuh_

 _¿q s eso?_

 **Si muero, la culpa es de Fred.**

 **Uno de los platillos especiales de Fred.**

 **Es el chef.**

 **Él mismo se proclamó como tal.**

 _LOLZ_

 _q lo disfruts_

 **Habló en serio.**

 **Hablo***

 **Estoy sufriendo.**

 _jaaas_

 _seeh seguro sufrs_

 _bosqs, ksa, yaqsi, chiks_

 _db ser trrible_

 **Te juro que dejaré de responder si sigues escribiendo así.**

Hiro sonrió sin quitar la vista de su móvil. Se hallaba acostado en la cama con la pantalla a pocos centímetros de su rostro. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había conversado con Tadashi por mensaje de texto, pero no quería detenerse. Cada vez que era el turno de su hermano para responder no podía evitar impacientarse, deseando saber lo que el otro iba a escribir de una vez por todas.

 _LOLZ_

 _sabes que es mentira_

 _no puedes dejar de hablarme ;P_

 **Si fuera tú no me confiaría.**

 _:P_

 _:O_

 _:T_

 **Tampoco empieces con los emoticones…**

 _/3 T.T_

 _[IMAGEN]_

Tadashi había enviado una foto de sí mismo, sin duda recién tomada, en donde se veía rodando los ojos con fingida exasperación. Como en cada ocasión que su hermano le enviaba alguna fotografía, Hiro examinó cada detalle de la imagen: la ropa de Tadashi era simple y cómoda, por lo que debían estar en un momento tranquilo, listos para cenar y descansar; se encontraba en lo que parecía la cocina, seguramente ayudando a Fred con la comida tratando de volverla comestible; a través de una ventana distinguió a una chica que no conocía hablando por teléfono.

Comenzó a preguntar quién era esa, pero borró las palabras al instante sin querer parecer demasiado entrometido. Ya podría hacerle preguntas cuando regresara, por ahora iba a tratar de no espantar la atención de Tadashi.

En su lugar, como respuesta se sacó una foto con su mejor expresión de inocencia y la envió. Tadashi no tardó en responder.

 **¿Qué haces en la cama? Deberías estar estudiando.**

 _7.7_

 **Hiro…**

 _ugh_

 _estoy descansando_

 _q molesto_

A continuación Tadashi comenzó a escribir con prisa, de modo que sus mensajes llegaron en seguidilla más rápido de lo que Hiro alcanzaba a leerlos.

 **Lo siento.**

 **Tienes razón.**

 **No quiero presionarte.**

 **Solo lo decía.**

 **¿Cómo está Cass?**

 **¿Y Mochi?**

 **¿Cómo está la universidad?**

 **Cuéntame algo.**

 _jaja_

 _todo esta bien :P_

 _no t preocupes c supone q fuiste a relajart_

—¡Hiro! —llamó Cass desde la planta baja—. ¡La cena está lista!

—¡Ya voy!

Se incorporó y descendió hasta la cocina con calma. Tenía el móvil en la mano a la espera del timbre que delataría un mensaje nuevo, pero llegó a la mesa sin que este sonara. Tampoco emitió sonido alguno cuando Cass dejó el plato ante él: la carne y el puré de papa humeaban dejando que la casa se impregnara con el delicioso aroma. Hiro levantó el móvil para tomar una fotografía y mandársela a Tadashi, sonriendo ante la idea de que su hermano viera lo que se estaba perdiendo, pero abandonó la acción en el último segundo. De pronto pensó que tal vez Tadashi no respondía porque no quería hacerlo. Porque estaba disfrutando una cena divertida con sus amigos y que Hiro era solo el hermano molesto al que respondía para no hacerlo sentir mal.

Tadashi no quería pasar su viaje con la vista fija en su teléfono, hablando con su hermano menor, aquel que veía todos los días tanto en la casa como en la universidad. Cielos, seguramente Tadashi quería un respiro, un momento para él que no estuviera contaminado por la presencia de Hiro.

—¿Qué ocurre, Hiro? —preguntó Cass al notar su expresión—. ¿No está bien cocida la carne?

—¿Eh? Ah, no, no. No es nada, tía.

—Cielo, está claro que algo te molesta.

—No… bueno… es solo que Tadashi no me contesta… —Miró el móvil con decepción.

—Oooh. Hiro, tu hermano se fue ayer. Debe estar ocupado con sus amigos, dale tiempo.

—Lo sé, lo sé… Solo lo estoy molestando.

—¡Ah! ¡No digas eso! Hiro, tu hermano te adora, solo estoy diciendo que tengas paciencia. Sus amigos quieren su atención tanto como tú.

Hiro realizó un mohín, moviendo el puré con su tenedor distraídamente. Su tía pensaba en algo para animarlo, eso era evidente por el gesto que surcó su rostro, cuando de pronto el timbre del móvil anunció la llegada de un nuevo mensaje. Hiro se apresuró a leerlo.

 **Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo.**

El mensaje lo alivió. Posicionó los dedos para escribir pero se detuvo, dudando, y de pronto pensó en lo que acababa de decir su tía. ¿Debería seguir escribiendo? Tal vez Tadashi quería que la conversación terminara de una vez, tal vez no sabía cómo terminarla él porque era demasiado educado incluso para decirle a su hermano que lo dejara tranquilo. Con resignación guardó el aparato pero no pasaron más de dos minutos cuando volvió a recibir mensajes nuevos.

 **¿Hiro?**

 **¿Estás bien?**

Y esas simples palabras apartaron toda la negatividad de su mente.

Lo que pensaba era ridículo: si Tadashi quería dejar de hablarle, lo haría. Volvió a levantar el móvil y sacó una foto a la comida que su tía había preparado.

 _x supuesto_

 _solo disfrutaba d esta cena_

 _[IMAGEN]_

 _:P_

 **¡Ah!**

 **Te envidio tanto en este momento.**

 **:´c**

 _jaja_

 _q paso con no usar emoticones?_

—¿Es Tadashi? —preguntó su tía.

—Sí.

—Envíale un saludo de mi parte. Ah, pregúntale cómo lo está pasando y qué está haciendo. Uh, uh, también dile que…

Hiro ignoró el resto del monólogo.

 **Nunca vlveré a usarlos.**

 **Volveré***

 _cass t envía salu2_

 **Gracias.**

 **Envíale otro.**

Hiro pasó el mensaje, para alegría de su tía. Guardó el móvil y continuó su cena hasta terminar; luego se despidió de Cass y subió las escaleras dispuesto a acostarse. A medio camino el timbre del teléfono volvió a sonar. Pese a que deseaba muchísimo leerlo, logró ignorarlo hasta que terminó de cambiarse y se metió en la cama; la habitación era extraña sin Tadashi, como si no fuera la misma en la que había habitado once años de su vida.

Se cubrió con las sábanas y tomó el móvil. Al abrirlo descubrió que había una imagen con un mensaje añadido al pie. En la misma estaba Tadashi dentro de un jacuzzi, con el torso desnudo y la gorra ausente. Estaba sonriendo pero su expresión lucía extraña, como si no fuera Tadashi realmente. Debajo, la frase:

 **Quisiera que estuvieras aquí.**

 _tmb quisiera starlo_

 _T.T_

 _tan divetido_

Eran las once menos diez cuando dejó el móvil sobre la mesita de luz. El fin de semana comenzaría al día siguiente, pero Hiro no era de esos que se acostaban tarde sin razón, además, prefería aprovechar los días libres para recuperar el sueño.

Cuando abrió los ojos comprendió que en algún momento de la noche se había quedado dormido. Aún no había amanecido y la única fuente de iluminación era la lámpara de la calle cuyo brillo ingresaba a través de la ventana de Tadashi. Sin saber qué lo había despertado, Hiro gruñó y se acomodó en la cama. Entonces vio la luz intermitente que emitía su teléfono, indicando la existencia de un mensaje sin leer.

Estiró el brazo y encendió el móvil, quedando momentáneamente ciego cuando la luz de la pantalla entró en acción. Una vez que se acostumbró al brillo pudo ver que la hora marcaba la una y trece de la mañana; buscó el mensaje. Era de Tadashi, lo cual no era nada sorprendente, pero lo había recibido tres minutos atrás, lo que significaba que su hermano seguía despierto.

 **No dejo de pensar en eso**

 _q?_

Tadashi respondió al instante.

 **En tenerte aquí**

 **En que estuviéramos sols**

 **Lejos**

 **Sin nadie cerca solos ls dos sin nadie que nos vea**

 **Nostros y la naturaleza**

 _lolz_

 _no parece muy divertido_

 **Lo hariamos divertido**

 **Me aseguraria de que te diviertieras**

 **Que no pienses en nada mas**

 _?_

 _estas bien?_

 **Algun dia voy a traerte aqui**

 **Conmigo**

 **Se que fred entenderia es una buena persona**

 **Pero nadie mas**

 **Tengo tanto miedo**

 _Que?_

Aquello llamó la atención de Hiro, que hasta el momento había estado leyendo los mensajes de su hermano sin concentración porque los ojos se le cerraban. Viendo el modo en que se expresaba, en que escribía, el poco sentido que sus palabras tenían, Hiro sopesó la idea de que Tadashi pudiera estar borracho. Nunca antes se le habría cruzado semejante pensamiento por la cabeza, parecía inconcebible, pero no tenía mejor explicación para los sinsentidos de su hermano.

Tal vez Fred había logrado convencerlo de algún modo. Como fuere, Tadashi debía estar divirtiéndose con sus amigos si había bebido y continuaba despierto a esa hora.

 _miedo de que?_

 **Todo**

 **Todos**

 **De mi**

 **De ti**

 _Lolz!_

 _jaja_

 _xq me tendrías miedo? 0.0_

 **Te amo**

Aquella declaración dibujó una sonrisa en los labios de Hiro. Por supuesto que Tadashi era de los que se ponían sentimentales cuando bebían, no lo imaginaba de otro modo.

 _yo tmb 3 :P jjaja_

 _nochs_

A pesar de que encontraba los mensajes de Tadashi tan entretenidos como enternecedores, Hiro estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir, así que ignorando cualquier otra cosa que su hermano fuera a escribirle, apagó el móvil y regresó a su sueño profundo.

En la mañana, cuando lo encendió otra vez, Hiro descubrió que Tadashi en efecto había escrito más, pero todo lo que quedaba de esos mensajes era un seco: «Este mensaje fue eliminado».

Había seis en total. Subiendo para ver cuántos eran notó que faltaban más y que el despreciable anuncio se repetía a lo largo de la conversación; Tadashi había eliminado la mayor parte, llegando hasta donde posiblemente la aplicación ya no le había permitido borrar más.

Lo que quedaba era esto:

 **Lo hariamos divertido**

 **Me aseguraria de que te diviertieras**

 **Que no pienses en nada mas**

 _?_

 _estas bien?_

 **Algun dia voy a traerte aqui**

 _*Este mensaje fue eliminado_

 _*Este mensaje fue eliminado_

 _*Este mensaje fue eliminado_

 _*Este mensaje fue eliminado_

 _Que?_

 _miedo de que?_

 _*Este mensaje fue eliminado_

 _*Este mensaje fue eliminado_

 _*Este mensaje fue eliminado_

 _*Este mensaje fue eliminado_

 _Lolz!_

 _jaja_

 _xq me tendrías miedo? 0.0_

 _*Este mensaje fue eliminado_

 _yo tmb 3 :P jjaja_

 _nochs_

 _*Este mensaje fue eliminado_

 _*Este mensaje fue eliminado_

 _*Este mensaje fue eliminado_

 _*Este mensaje fue eliminado_

 _*Este mensaje fue eliminado_

 _*Este mensaje fue eliminado_

Lo que fuese que Tadashi había escrito, Hiro jamás lo sabría. Con curiosidad agregó un insulso:

 _?_

Pero Tadashi lo ignoró y cuando volvió a escribirle (muchas horas después) fue para cambiar el tema por completo. Para entonces Hiro ya había perdido el interés en los misteriosos mensajes, además, Tadashi había mostrado un lado imperfecto por primera vez en la vida y siempre había sido un hermano tan bueno que Hiro no pudo negarle el deseo de fingir que eso nunca había sucedido.

Tal vez algún día hablarían de ello.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

:

 **La caja de Pandora**

:

Hiro había aprendido que golpear su rostro contra la mesa no solucionaría nada. Lo único que ganaría sería un moretón imposible de ocultar en la frente y un dolor de cabeza que duraría varios minutos. Sin embargo, nada evitaba que el impulso de dejar caer su cabeza contra la madera acudiera a su cuerpo.

Y esta vez no tenía a Tadashi ahí para darle una perspectiva diferente.

Así que en lugar de lastimarse optó por apoyar la frente sobre el papel y suspirar agobiado. ¿La razón de todo esto? La universidad. Habían acelerado el ritmo y los deberes llegaban cada vez más abundantes y más complicados. Hiro sabía que era inteligente y toda la vida se había creído más avanzado de lo que en verdad era, pero ahora, con unas simples preguntas, un grupo de profesores lograban hacerle sentir como un tonto. Demostraba la calidad de la universidad, si era objetivo al respecto.

Sopesó la idea de llamar a Tadashi, pero no quería arruinar su viaje. El objetivo era relajarse unos días para apartar su mente del estrés académico y Hiro no iba a ser quien arruinara su tiempo de descanso.

Como invocado, su móvil emitió el timbre que anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo mensaje. Durante esas horas se había esforzado por ignorar el aparato pero, teniendo en cuenta que no iba a avanzar nada incluso sin distracciones, decidió que podía tomarse la libertad. Tadashi era la prioridad en su mente cuando introdujo la contraseña. Encontró otros mensajes que no venían de su hermano.

Uno era de Go Go. La chica, siempre concisa, había escrito un simple:

 ** _no olvides los papeles del martes_**

Hiro emitió un sonido gutural, frustrado ante la mención de los deberes y el recordatorio de que debía escribir un ensayo para dentro de tres días. No era culpa de la chica, así que escribió una respuesta veloz.

 _claro, lo tendre listo_

Suspiró y pasó al siguiente. Una reacción similar a la anterior, aunque peor, surgió de sus labios. Tenía un mensaje de Empresas Krei. No era el primero que recibía desde su presentación y dudaba que fuera a ser el último. Allistar de verdad deseaba adquirir sus microbots. Por supuesto, el hombre en cuestión no era quien le escribía, los mensajes que llegaban a Hiro eran formales y falsos, evidentemente generados por terceros o programados por computadora para ahorrar el tiempo y esfuerzo. Aquello le generaba mayor desdén por la compañía y el hombre que la dirigía. Si no era capaz de mostrar un interés honesto por su trabajo, ¿por qué pretendía que Hiro fuera a vendérselo? Esas eran las palabras de Tadashi, claro, pero Hiro reconocía la verdad que cargaban. Su hermano era la persona más sabia que conocía, después de todo.

Desechó el mensaje sin leerlo.

Por último se fijó en el que realmente le importaba: el mensaje de Tadashi. Su hermano le había enviado esa mañana un autorretrato en donde podía apreciarse un camino boscoso a su espalda y la figura de dos personas —uno era Fred, a juzgar por la boina que llevaba en la cabeza, y la otra podía ser Honey, aunque el cabello recogido no le permitía reconocerla— caminando en sentido opuesto. Tadashi estaba en primer plano con una sonrisa apenada y enseñaba en alto dos dedos formando la señal de la paz.

Hiro no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al verlo. Su hermano lucía como un tonto…, un atractivo tonto.

 **Yendo a escalar.** —Era lo que había puesto Tadashi al pie de la imagen.

Y la respuesta de Hiro fue un simple:

 _neeerrrdddd_

 _:P_

 _diviertt_

No habían tenido mucha comunicación tras eso. Tadashi había enviado fotos ocasionales del paisaje o del grupo realizando actividades al aire libre. El último mensaje, el actual, era un vídeo. En él se enfocaba a Tadashi entre Honey y Fred, por lo que Hiro asumió que la chica que él no conocía servía de camarógrafa.

 _—¡Hola, Hiro! —_ saludaron los tres en unísono.

El susodicho se acomodó en el asiento para observar con cariño la escena que se reproducía ante sus ojos.

 _—¿Cómo va esa ciencia, amigo? —_ aulló Fred con entusiasmo _—. Sé que debe estar fenomenal._

 _—Te extrañamos —_ dijo Honey.

 _—En especial tu hermano. ¡No deja de hablar de ti! —_ burló Fred.

Tadashi le miró con reproche.

 _—Ya sabe que lo extraño._

 _—¡Aaww! Son tan tiernos. —_ Honey le dio un abrazo _—. ¡Ojala puedas venir la próxima, Hiro!_

 _—¡Sí, la casa de Fred siempre está abierta para sus amigos! —_ agregó Fred.

Realizaron un saludo de despedida, agitando las manos en el aire. La cámara giró entonces y enfocó de cerca el rostro de la chica que Hiro nunca había visto en persona.

 _—¡Adiós, niñito!_

El video terminó ahí. Hiro respondió primero con varios emoticones, principalmente para fastidiar a Tadashi, y luego preguntó:

 _quien es esa?_

 _salu2 a todos_

Tadashi no tardó en responder.

 **Himiko.**

 **Una compañera de Cálculo.**

 **Te caerá bien.**

 _voy a conocerla?_

 **Sí.**

 **Bueno… pensé que te gustaría.**

 **Es simpática, y divertida. Te va a agradar.**

 **Y tú a ella.**

 _ooooohhh_

 _es tu novia?_

 _nos tenias engaña2 pensamos q era honey!_

 _:0_

 **No seas tonto.**

 **Por qué insistes con eso?**

 _jsjsjs_

 **Estamos cerca de una cascada.**

 **Voy a mandare fotos cuando lleguemos.**

 **mandarte***

 _ok_

Hiro se levantó de la silla para desplomarse sobre la cama. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta que su móvil emitió el sonido personalizado para los mensajes. Sin esperar un segundo revisó el contenido. La primera era otro autorretrato de Tadashi detrás del grupo: miraba a la cámara mientras los demás caminaban, inadvertidos, hacia la cascada. Llegaron más fotos mientras Hiro miraba aquella. El grupo entero mirando a la cámara de espaldas a la cascada, Fred sin camisa sonriendo, las chicas saltando al agua, los tres chapoteando mientras jugaban… Hiro las miró con aprecio y, en la privacidad de su corazón, con envidia. Le gustaría hacer un viaje como ese. Le gustaría estar ahí, ahora.

 _quieroooo_

 _T.T_

 **Algún día voy a traerte.**

Ese fue el último mensaje que Tadashi le dejó. Probablemente estaría ocupado lanzándose al agua y jugando con sus amigos, imaginó Hiro. Suspiró, dejando caer el teléfono sobre el colchón. Mochi saltó sobre la cama, ronroneando con alegría; frotó su cabeza contra la mejilla de Hiro y, al rato, comenzó a chupetearle el pelo con su lengua áspera. Lo que, como era de esperarse, rápidamente se transformó en arañarle la cabeza en un intento por atrapar su cabello cuando Hiro intentó apartarlo.

—¡Mochi, basta! Vete, ¡shu!

El gato maulló con disgusto y saltó de la cama. Por su parte, Hiro volvió a relajarse creyendo que eso era el final, pero Mochi no sería un felino si dejara las cosas en esa última letra. Como si lo tuviera calculado aguardó a que Hiro estuviera completamente distraído, luego levantó una pata y en un movimiento certero atrapó los mechones de cabello que sobrepasaban el borde de la cama, clavando las garras en la cabeza del muchacho que, al instante, emitió un sonido de dolor y sorpresa.

—¡Auch! ¡Diablos, Mochi, vete de aquí! —Se incorporó listo para espantar al gato pero este ya escapaba despavorido por la puerta entreabierta del cuarto—. Gato loco.

A continuación, se oyó el sonido del aire ingresando en un globo, y cuando volvió la vista vio a Baymax de pie al otro lado de la habitación, observándole con esas lentes oscuras que resultaban más adorables que inquietantes. Jamás sabría cómo había logrado Tadashi ese detalle.

—Ay, no… —suspiró con exasperación.

Se levantó de la cama al mismo tiempo que Baymax comenzaba a avanzar. Tadashi tenía la pésima costumbre de ubicar su caja de contención en el rincón más incómodo de su lado del cuarto, por lo que cada vez que Baymax "despertaba" un desastre procedía a su aparición. En efecto, y como tantas otras veces, al robot derribó a su paso las cosas que adornaban los estantes de Tadashi. Su tamaño y el espacio reducido no eran nada compatibles.

—No, ¡no! Quédate quieto, quédate… —Guardó silencio al comprobar que era inútil. Se frotó la nuca dejando que el desastre se desenvolviera ante él—. Ya qué…

—Hola. Yo soy Baymax, tu asistente médico personal.

—Sí, ya nos conocemos —le dijo aunque sabía que era inútil.

Rodeó al robot para levantar los objetos que habían caído al suelo. Libros, lápices, juguetes y el juego de figuras geométricas que adornaba la cómoda; los juntó todos en un brazo ignorando lo que Baymax decía. Cuando terminó y decidió voltear para prestar atención al robot lo encontró tan cerca que tuvo que retroceder y dos adornos cayeron de regreso al suelo. La figura triangular quedó quieta en el suelo pero la esfera de metal rodó con destellos burlones hasta desaparecer bajo la cama de Tadashi. Suspiró lanzando una mirada de reproche al robot pero Baymax permaneció a la espera con los niveles de dolor brillando en el área del tronco a la espera de que Hiro seleccionase uno.

—Estoy bien. ¡Cero! No me dolió, fue un grito de molestia, más que otra cosa… —Se agachó para recoger los adornos, enmudeciendo cuando se inclinó bajó la cama y su mirada quedó frente a las cajas que Tadashi mantenía siempre en las sombras.

—¿Puedes definir la naturaleza de tu herida?

—¿Eh? Ah, Mochi me tiró del cabello, no fue nada, de veras —insistió poniéndose en pie para regresar las cosas a su lugar. Eso no era exactamente lo que había sucedido pero no iba a molestarse en tratar de explicárselo a Baymax.

—Recomiendo: un té caliente y un beso materno.

La imagen de Cass apareció en la pantalla que ocupaba el torso del robot y Hiro se precipitó hacia adelante tratando de evitar que Baymax hiciera lo que fuese que estaba haciendo. El rostro de Cass desapareció antes de que Hiro pudiera tocarlo.

—Ey, no, ¿qué estás haciendo?

En respuesta, la voz de Cass se oyó desde la planta baja:

—¡Hiro, si querías un té solo debías pedirlo!

Suspiró.

—¿Estás satisfecho con tus cuidados?

—Sí, Baymax —murmuró con el rostro entre las manos—, estoy satisfecho con mis cuidados.

—Ten una paleta.

Algún día Hiro averiguaría donde le había instalado Tadashi la bolsa de dulces. Baymax emprendió la marcha de regreso a su puesto y una vez que se hubo desinflado Hiro se permitió ordenar los adornos de regreso en su lugar. En cuanto terminó se volvió y miró la cama atentamente. Salió de sus cavilaciones con la llegada de tía Cass que asomó por la puerta cargando una bandeja con una taza de té y un plato con galletas.

—Ahí estás —dijo al verlo en el sector de Tadashi—. Oooh, ¿estás husmeando las cosas de tu hermano? Muy mal, Hiro, eso no se hace. —Pero había una sonrisa conspirativa en su rostro que advirtió al muchacho que su tía querría saber de cualquier cosa interesante que pudiera encontrar.

—No estoy… tía Cass, sabes que no haría una cosa así.

La mujer rio y se dirigió al escritorio para dejar la bandeja; Hiro la siguió lanzando una mirada atrás. Cuando volvió la vista al frente se vio atrapado por su tía, que plantó un sonoro beso en su cabeza.

—Mi niño dulce.

—Ya no soy un niño —le recordó, pero la mujer había abandonado la habitación.

Comió una galleta mientras intentaba recordar qué era lo que estaba haciendo antes de la inesperada aparición del robot. La vibración del móvil se lo recordó. Lanzó otra mirada a la sombra bajo la cama de Tadashi, tamborileando los dedos. La idea comenzaba a tomar forma en su mente y le resultaba imposible apartarla de su cabeza. ¿Sería tan malo? Sí, porque él y Tadashi no eran _esa_ clase de hermanos; compartían una confianza sólida que nunca había sido traicionada. Pero, insistió la curiosidad, se trataban de los trabajos de su hermano, proyectos, nada más. Ciertamente, echar un vistazo a eso no representaba una traición. ¡Al contrario! Demostraba cuánto lo admiraba, sin duda.

Encendió el móvil y abrió la conversación con su hermano. Tadashi le había enviado una serie de fotos tomadas en los últimos minutos en donde se lo veía jugando con sus amigos en el agua o posando para la cámara. Hiro ignoró las imágenes, por ahora, y escribió:

 _puedo ver tus proyectos?_

Tadashi respondió a los pocos segundos.

 **Claro.**

Aquello fue suficiente para Hiro. No esperó al siguiente mensaje de Tadashi, que había comenzado a escribir algo más, a juzgar por los tres puntos que bailaban en la parte inferior del chat; dejó el móvil y se lanzó hacia el sector de Tadashi, arrodillándose en el suelo para inclinarse bajo la cama y sacar la caja que permanecía siempre en las sombras, salvo las raras ocasiones en que Tadashi la abría para bocetar algún proyecto misterioso. Proyecto que Hiro iba a descubrir en ese preciso instante. Trató de imaginar las creaciones que la mente brillante de su hermano podía elaborar, comprendiendo perfectamente que no podría imaginar jamás lo que su hermano imaginaba: la mente de Tadashi estaba demasiado adelantada, era imposible idear lo mismo que él y, sin duda, lo que fuera a encontrar ahí superaría las expectativas de Hiro. Solo pensarlo le llenó de emoción. Estaba listo para perder el aliento ante el asombro.

La caja no era la gran cosa. Era de cartón teñido de azul, pesada debido a su contenido. La abrió con reverencia, como si fuera un objeto valioso o como si temiera que la grandeza de la mente de su hermano fuera a atacarlo con la luz del conocimiento. O ambas cosas a la vez. Dentro había dos pilas de tres cuadernos. Nada más. Levantó el primero de la derecha, observando la tapa insulsa, sin rotulado ni garabatos, ninguna especia de señalización o nombre que pudieran delatar su contenido o, al menos, mostrar algún indicio en código destinado para su propietario. De cierto modo, tenía sentido. ¿Por qué iba Tadashi a marcar sus cuadernos de trabajo?

Lo abrió en una página al azar y luego lo cerró con prisa.

Mantuvo la mirada fija en la tapa sintiendo cómo su corazón se aceleraba a medida que su mente procesaba lo que acababa de ver. La imagen tenía forma pero no le encontraba sentido, y cuando lo encontró, se convenció de que había visto mal.

Abrió el cuaderno otra vez, con lentitud, notando que la mano le temblaba. La imagen que lo recibió fue otra, menos impactante, pero sin un rastro de inocencia luego de lo que acababa de ver. En las hojas lisas del cuaderno vio su propio rostro dibujado a la perfección por una mano experta. Hiro sabía a quién pertenecía la mano, aunque deseaba terriblemente que no fuera verdad. De un lado del cuaderno había un dibujo de cuerpo entero tan bien hecho que cualquiera creería que Hiro había posado para el mismo; del otro lado, varios bocetos de su cara vista desde distintos ángulos y con distintas expresiones. Se lamió los labios, nervioso, antes de pasar de página. Está vez encontró dos dibujos: uno bastante inocente en donde se lo veía recostado con la cabeza sobre las manos devolviendo la mirada al espectador y el siguiente, menos inocente, parecía ser la secuencia de aquel primer dibujo: Hiro encogido, gateando hacia delante aún con la mirada al frente. Esa mirada… Hiro estaba seguro de que nunca, jamás, había mirado a alguien de ese modo y el insulto era mayor ante lo realista que se veía. Sus ojos estaban trazados con tanto cuidado que asemejaban a los de una fotografía, excepto por aquel brillo insinuante que el artista se había tomado la libertad de incluir.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué es esto...?

Volvió a pasar de página y por poco cerró el cuaderno otra vez pero se contuvo alejándolo todo lo que sus brazos lo permitieron como si acabaran de sobresaltarlo con una aparición repentina. Sus ojos, sin embargo, permanecieron clavados de par en par en el dibujo. En él se vio a sí mismo vistiendo solo la gorra de Tadashi y enseñando la lengua con picardía, como si estuviera encantado con ello. No supo —ni quería saber— en qué momento su hermano le había observado tan detenidamente como para retener en memoria tantos detalles sobre el cuerpo de Hiro pero sintió el rostro arderle con vergüenza, humillación, enojo y confusión al observarse reflejado en el papel con tanta desfachatez como si fuera parte de un cuadro griego para entretener a los pervertidos.

Aquel era el último dibujo en el cuaderno, el resto de las hojas estaban en blanco.

Hiro lo cerró y lo dejó caer sin cuidado alguno. Permaneció allí sentado con una mano sobre la boca. Pensando, pensando, pensando. Intentó encontrar una explicación lógica pero le fue imposible. No llegaba a completar los pensamientos, cualquier atisbo de "tal vez…" y "puede que…" morían sin continuación pues no se podía negar lo evidente. Solo había una explicación y le daba pavor aceptarla. Regresó la mirada a la caja y se lanzó a por uno de los cuadernos del fondo; los bordes de hojas amarillas delataban la edad que tenía y el uso que el dueño le había dado. Lo abrió en la primera página y una fotografía cayó del interior pero la ignoró, más preocupado por el asunto en manos. Las líneas que trazaban los primeros dibujos eran duras y torpes en comparación a las que había visto en el cuaderno anterior. Había rastros de partes borradas reiteradas veces, más errores y menos detalles. Las hojas del inicio contenían dibujos completamente inocentes, la clase de imágenes que si Hiro hubiera visto primero le habrían hecho rodar los ojos, bufar y regresar la caja a su lugar bajo las sombras de la cama pensando que su hermano necesitaría un mejor modelo para luego olvidarlo por completo. Esto, en cambio, no iba a olvidarlo jamás. Poco a poco notó el cambio que las imágenes adquirieron. Sutiles al comienzo. Mientras el trazo se volvía delicado debido a la costumbre de la mano autora al dibujar la silueta de Hiro las imágenes se iban tornando menos pudorosas y más osadas. La ropa se tornó ligera hasta que dejó de aparecer y las poses perdieron rigidez y adquirieron sensualidad. Podía leer el proceso mental del autor en el mapa de los dibujos: lo que había comenzado como el susurro de una idea había adquirido fuerza ante la falta de represalias, al comprender que nadie sabía de ello y era libre de expresarse a su antojo. Cerca del final los dibujos se transformaron en algo que Hiro no quería seguir mirando.

Con prisa lanzó los dos cuadernos dentro de la caja y la cerró usando todo el peso de su cuerpo para sostener la tapa, sintiendo que algo iba a empujar desde adentro solo que esta vez ese algo no era una maravilla brillante sino una espesa oscuridad. Pateó la caja bajo la cama, se puso en pie y avanzó con pasos veloces hacia la puerta solo para dar media vuelta y encaminarse hacia el centro de la habitación que parecía dar vueltas. Su cuerpo se había movido en busca de Cass, impulsado a contarle lo que acababa de descubrir, solo que no podía contarle eso a su tía. Sin embargo, temblaba con la necesidad de confiar en alguien ese terrible descubrimiento porque el pánico amenazaba con tomar el mando si no lo filtraba pronto. Recogió el móvil y se detuvo. La única persona a la que sería capaz de confiar una cosa así, su confidente infaltable, su apoyo constante, era Tadashi. Y, por obvias razones, Tadashi acababa de ser arrancado de aquella posición con violencia y ahora Hiro descubría en su lugar un hueco por donde se filtraba un aire helado.

Volvió la mirada al móvil en donde sobresalía la notificación de los mensajes sin leer. La conversación que había dejado inconclusa con su hermano bailó ante sus ojos.

 **La clave es Mochicafe6**

 **Ten cuidado con lo que tocas, por favor, un pequeño cambio podría arruinarlo todo.**

 **Trabajé muy duro en esos cálculos.**

El primer instinto de Hiro fue rodar los ojos y pensar en responder "no voy a arruinar nada, ¿por quién me tomas?" pero aquella fue la reacción de un Hiro fantasma en su interior, una costumbre, una reacción automática… En realidad, Hiro permaneció inmóvil con la vista clavada en las palabras que su hermano había enviado. Trató de responder aquello que el fantasma había pensado porque era lo que se esperaba que respondiera, mas los dedos temblaron a centímetros de la pantalla, retenidos en el aire mientras las palabras comenzaban a desdibujarse frente a ellos.

Porque por supuesto que Tadashi mantenía sus proyectos en el ordenador. En la era en la que vivían la tecnología digital era la herramienta fundamental, práctica, que facilitaba todos los trabajos. Los cálculos, los diseños, los textos, todas acciones cuyo tiempo de elaboración se veía reducido por la mitad o más gracias a las herramientas que una computadora tenía para ofrecer. Y lo que Tadashi no pondría en una computadora —una máquina susceptible a robos, espías, que debía ser compartida o la que por cualquier motivo imaginable podría ser revisada por un tercero— era un secreto personal y oscuro que no querría que nadie jamás encontrara por accidente. Excepto… que había confiado tanto en su familia, una familia que nunca traicionaba la confianza de los otros husmeando en las pertenencias ajenas, que se había vuelto descuidado.

 _Descuidado con su pornografía_ , comprendió Hiro.

Dejó caer el móvil y corrió al baño para vomitar, aunque todo lo que salió de su boca fue un sollozo de espanto.


End file.
